


A battle worth winning

by Tibbles1700



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Mental Health Issues, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Relapsing, Seizures, Self-Medication, Sexual Tension, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sizzy - Freeform, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Stuttering Alec Lightwood, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Understanding Magnus Bane, Weight Issues, alec has a stutter, clace, dancermagnusbane, lightwoodsiblings, might add more??, selfharm, singeraleclightwood, wow thats alot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbles1700/pseuds/Tibbles1700
Summary: Will someone come along and show Alec that he doesn't have to fight his demons alone or push away people that deeply care about him?Can Magnus show Alec what real true love is even if he has never felt it himself?Fate always seems to bring people together, even in the most awkward scenarios.*Cue a Flustered Alec* ;)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 54
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this my first ever fanfic :)  
> Please read tags!  
> Sorry In advanced for grammar etc  
> Feel free to point anything out if you see something wrong (laughs nervously).  
> \------------  
> This first chapter is from Alec POV :)  
> \------------  
> (AU/ HIGHSCHOOL/ MALEC)  
> All characters belong to Cassandra Claire

The stinging sensation of a slap still lingering on his face and his Fathers hateful words imbedded in his head as he shoots up out of bed, out of breath and drenched in sweat. Looking around, slowly becoming more lucid to his surroundings, trying to find his alarm clock. He saw that it was 4am on his phone, making his way to the bathroom seeing as he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.

Still breathing unevenly, he quickly rushes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Alec slides down the wall of the shower after turning it onto the coldest setting to shake himself out of the panic attack he is currently having and hating every second of it. He doesn't know how long he has sat under the pressure of the freezing cold shower until a banging brings him out of his panic-like state.

"Alec!" Izzy shouts, "You in there? I need to get ready!". Alec scrambles, mumbling for her to wait, whilst turning off the shower, and throws on his clothes; cursing himself for not bringing clean clothes with him, before unlocking the door and seeing Izzy stood there looking at him with a little concern but he brushes it off. Before she can criticize him, he questions her.

"Izzy, what are you doing up this early? you should be getting sleep" Alec whispers hurriedly, hoping that he won’t wake the rest of the house up and that she won’t see the redness in his eyes. Looking at him weirdly for a second but answers "You know I need to look good on my first day!" she sighs, reminding Alec of his first school day. Taking a pause, she studies him. Alec feeling small under her intense gaze, decided to just ask her, "what's wrong?". 

"Are you sure you’re okay...?" She questions him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "you can tell me anything, you know that right?". Alec puts his fake smile on, after years of practice and convincing everyone around him, he thinks he has perfected it, chuckling to himself and saying he's fine he tells her he's going to get changed, walking past her as she shrugs and makes her way to the bathroom, taking note of her brothers’ behaviour.

Alec sighs as she locks the door, that was too close he thinks to himself. Don't get him wrong, Alec loves Isabelle with all his heart but there are times when she pushes him to his limits, though he realizes he wouldn't change a thing about her. The other rather big part of why he loves her is that she is the only one he trusts with his life, therefore he told her, or more like she figured out and confronted him, that he was gay. Izzy is really supportive of Alec and promised not to tell a soul unless Alec gave her permission.

By the time Alec was changed it was 6am and he made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone, making his traditional blueberry waffles, apparently, Max loves them, Alec doesn't complain. Alec secretly loves looking after his little brother but it can get a bit much some days, especially when he has lots of schoolwork on top of going for their weekly shop, making dinners, and helping out Max with his homework. Plus, he has to divide their share of the money equally from their parents, usually used for school meals or to go into town. Obviously, Alec keeps hold of Max's until he asks for something, and if Alec gives them most of his share to the point he has no lunch money, well...no one needs to know. He rarely goes out anyway, it's not like he has any friends. 

Never the less, like Alecs' parents drill into him 'Alec is the oldest and most mature and it's his job to make sure everyone is fed and if anything, ever happens to them it's on him'.

Alec, being 17, doesn't take much time for himself but he's okay with that as long as his siblings are happy.

After he finishes stacking the waffles and placing them onto a hotplate so they don't go cold, Alec goes upstairs, bumping into Izzy along the way saying she was going to get the bus to a coffee shop she saw yesterday when she was exploring, as they got here early in the morning to pick rooms and unpack so they had spare time before they had to be back. Telling her to call him if needed and saying he will pick her up along the way to school, Alec hugs her and gives her some money for the bus, which she reluctantly takes after a minute of arguing with him, she makes her way out the door.

Knocking on Jaces' door, waiting for him to shriek like a banshee, even though he would never admit it, he thinks giggling to himself. He swings it open, walks in, and tugs the curtains back. He turns around to have a pillow strike him square in the face. Alec shrugs, disguising the laugh bubbling up "Hey if you don't want the blueberry waffles then I guess I can help Max eat them all..." he comments and makes sure to put emphasis on the waffles.

The thing with Jace is, putting it lightly, you could say he isn't a morning person, never has been since he came to live with the Lightwoods 5 years ago when Alec was 12, Izzy being 11; the same as Jace and Max just been turned 1. Jaces' biological parents got into a tragic car accident involving a drunk driver and no one came out alive except Jace in the backseat of the car. Maryse and Robert Lightwood, being friends with Celine and Stephen Herondale, decided to take in Jace to make sure he had a reasonable upbringing without moving in and out of foster homes for the rest of his teen years.

Alec had taken an instant liking to the boy but Jace wasn't keen on trusting anyone. During the passing months though, Jace had slowly started to open up and started conversations with the Lightwoods, only short sentences but it was still progress.

He had nightmares quite frequently, the first time Alec was the only one to hear Jace scream, while his parents were out yet again... he thought but would have never spoken aloud. He learned that the last time he fucked up, unconsciously pinching the skin on his hand with his thumb and index finger, an anxious habit which he seems to have picked up over the years, drawing himself more comfort.

He had rushed into Jaces' room to see him thrashing around in his deep grey coloured covers. Alec had slowly gotten to Jace, taking his time not to frighten him, and woke him up. After calming him down, he held him through the night, keeping him close to his chest while raking his hands through Jaces' clammy golden hair and humming a specific lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was younger, the blond sighing contently and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
After that night they became bonded and never left each other’s side. Alec swore to protect him, along with Izzy and Max, that night like a big brother should.  
Seeing a shadow run across to Jace's wardrobe, brings him out of the cherished memory, he shakes his fondly at his brother’s antics and makes his way to the next room.

Walking to the room next door he sees the sign that they had taken with them from their old house. It had been there since the day Max came home from the hospital, 2 days after he was born. 'Max's bedroom' it reads, decorated with doodles from Max himself.

Gently tapping on his door, Alec silently made his way in, what he saw made his heart swell with love. Max had one of his many mangas' out open to the page he was reading, hand tightly gripping onto it, along with his favourite soft light blue blanket he was snuggled with which Alec had brought him, insisting that it was okay, when he saw max looking worried it might have cost too much. Alec's heart aches at the thought of the 6-year-old worrying about money.

Shaking Max lightly, Alec watched his little brothers’ eyes slowly flutter open and a big toothy smile came to his face, extenuating his freckled covered chubby cheeks.  
"Come on buddy, I made waffles for breakfast!" Alec softly said when Max closed his eyes after being blinded by the light Alec had so kindly let into his room.  
Max opened up one of his eyes that weren't squished into the pillow and looked at Alec with curiosity. "With blueberry's?". He frowned when Alec gasped loudly and glared at him playfully. "Maxwell lightwood! As if I would ever give you anything without blueberry's, especially waffles!" Alec snickered while tickling Max who was giggling, the sound was music to Alecs' ears.

After a couple more minutes of waking up, max quickly got dressed with the help of his big brother, as he was only 6. Then he hopped onto Alecs back "Charge!" Max giggled while pointing his finger in the direction of the kitchen and Alec sprinted down the stairs with ease. He skidded to a stop and plopped Max down on one of the cushioned chairs and helped cut up some waffles and gave him some juice in a plastic red cup, he learned his lesson last time when he thought glass would be okay...  
Jace, already being down there talked with Alec about football, he was hoping to get a scholarship in the future and he didn't care where, but he was determined and nothing would hold him back. Already wanting to join the team at the new school.

Alec himself had a fantasy of being a singer but no one knew of this, not after his father had told him it was silly and unachievable. Maybe I should just stick with trying to make him happy he thinks, only ever singing if his whole family were out of the house. 'Take over the Lightwood Law firm' his father says 'Your singing isn't even good anyway; u would never make it to where u would want to be...' he reminisces.

They also talked to Max about his manga collection and his comic books he is so fascinated by.

Once they were finished, Alec told them to gather their school bags and asked Jace to grab his while he was upstairs as he did the dishes. When they were ready, they piled into the car, Alec strapping Max into his seat.

Looking at the time on the clock, 8am on the dot, smiling whilst Jace and Max bickered about what they were going to have for breakfast the next morning, Alec pulled out of the driveway and made his way to the café to collect Izzy then drop Max off at preschool.

After a long morning, he was finally going to the place he was dreading the most... school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV

Groaning and smashing his hand on top of his phone to press snooze for the 4th time this morning, Magnus lies in bed wrapped up in his golden sheets just contemplating life. He hates September, it’s the coldness that makes him want to just live the rest of his life wrapped up in bed with a fluffy water bottle and hot chocolate that clary had brought in the night before she went to bed, plus his soft green socks to keep his feet toasty; also wouldn’t hurt to have somebody to cuddle with as well he thinks sadly. But most importantly it’s the start of the academic year meaning school… a fresh start.

After spending a few minutes just flicking through his messages and catching up with everything, he makes his way to the bathroom to do his business.  
He gets out the shower and starts styling his hair into a mohawk he loves, thinking it makes him unique, with a few bits down to frame his face. Walking to his wardrobe he selects a burgundy shirt along with some black leather pants, making his butt look quite peachy if he does say so himself whilst looking in his long mirror.

Grabbing his makeup bag and sitting at his desk he quickly lines his eyes with a black coal eyeliner, the contrast against his tanned skin making him look flawless. After Smoking out his lower lash line like he always does and popping on some clear lip gloss, that smells like strawberries, he is dashing down the stairs tugging on his shoes and reaching for the door handle when a voice cuts him off.

“Magnus! How have you not left yet; you’re going to be late if you walk now…” before he can answer, Jocelyn sighs, grabs her car keys off the counter and hands them to him. “You’re lucky I am working from home today, take the car to school it will be quicker, Clary already left half an hour ago. Oh, and while you’re here…” she pauses, running to the kitchen and returns, handing him an apple with some water “Here, you need breakfast even if it’s just a piece of fruit.”.

He smiles at her and hugs her “Thank you for lending me your car, I promise it will return how I got it!” he snickers as she rolls her eyes. “No problem, now go! It's your first day back and don’t you dare even think about going to the café, you’re already late!” she huffs playfully, walking back down the hallway.  
Magnus chuckles, turning to open the door but turns back trying to get her attention “um”, Jocelyn spins around, “Thanks Mum” he grins, taking a big bite of his apple whilst swinging his bag over his shoulder and closes the door, not missing her eyes sparkle whenever he called her mum.

Jocelyn was the first-person Magnus ever came into contact with that was kind and caring towards him while he was in foster care. She was a carer for the children there from 4-6-year olds, as they had them in different sections so they wouldn’t be intimidated by any older teens etc. Magnus had just turned 5 when he was sent there and when Jocelyn took him in, meaning he has been in the fray household for 12 years.

It took Magnus a while to get used to someone wanting to be there for him but Jocelyn never pushed him too hard and slowly but surely broke through the barrier he had built from a young age. The only other person that had done that was his best friend in foster care.

That best friend Magnus did make for life was Raphael Santiago. They were both in the same year and stuck together like glue. Magnus ended up calling him Raphy from a young age and it stuck ever since, even though Raphael says he hates it Magnus knows he likes it really, it makes him remember the adventures they had, they were the little rebels of the care home; sneaking around at night, taking more food than allowed… that sort of thing.

Unfortunately, they got separated when Jocelyn took Magnus in and cared for him with Luke, who Magnus got along really well with. Also, Clary had adapted to him very quickly only being 4 years old and didn’t know any different, so he has always been her older brother.

When Magnus got old enough to go to school, he knew who Raphael was instantly and ran to him, hopping on his back and toppling them both over. Raph being surprised at the attack but soon realizing it was his best friend from years ago he started giggling while Magnus wouldn’t let go of him and was peppering his face with kisses.

After their reunion, they never left each other’s side and caught up with everything they missed out on in their lives. Magnus told Raph about his family and how nice they were to him during the years and vice versa and they were so happy for each other, tears were shed.

While Magnus was driving to school in his mum’s car, his friends were waiting for him at the front entrance. They were annoyed as he had promised to turn his life around and be early for school for once. They were worried about him over the summer holidays, he hadn’t returned any of their calls or messages. It didn’t help that he was known for partying, alcohol, etc so that didn’t really help ease their nerves…

Eventually, they had contacted Jocelyn and she had informed them Magnus had gone on holiday for the summer and there wasn’t really any Wi-Fi but said she would pass on that they were looking forward to seeing him again. The group of friends including; Cat, Ragnor, Clary, and Simon were very confused by this as he never went anywhere without updating them, but decided it was best to leave him to it, they knew he was safe and that’s all that mattered. When they hear the warning bell for form, they sigh and walk to their set rooms.

Magnus swung into the car park after obviously getting a coffee from his favourite café, Java Jones. He loved it there, it was so peaceful and homely, they even knew his order by heart! Probably because you have the most complicated order there is…He thinks to himself giddily; Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, sugar-free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip. He leaps out the car and grabs his school bag, sprinting to his form room while sipping on his drink. Before he could even get to the door the bell for classes went. Sighing he went to the front desk in reception to sign himself in, late yet again... he huffed, stomping his way through the hallway, chucking his empty cup in the bin and walks to his first dance lesson of the year, with the buzz of caffeine running through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one <3  
> this chapter has been edited :)

Alec POV  
After dropping max off at school, Alec pulled into the carpark and Izzy and Jace hopped out. Alec being Alec just sat there not wanting to move, maybe if I just stay here, he thought, they’ll forget about me and I can run away… just as was about to go into a downward spiral, Izzy knocked on his window. Here we go he sighed. Jumping out of his car he walked behind his siblings, not wanting the attention on him, besides Jace and Izzy would take the spotlight from him and he was more than okay with that.

Walking to the front desk they asked for their timetables and where their form rooms would be. Alec being a year older than them meant that he wasn’t even going to have a chance to be in the same room as his siblings. Jesus Alec, suck it up. 

Finally finding his room and seeing he was late he knocked on the door and waited patiently. “come in!”, Alec shyly opens the door coming face to face with a relatively short stumpy man with no hair. “Um… h-hi, I’m A-alec” he says whilst trying to avoid stares “I’m n-new and I t-think this is my form r-room?”. 

“Ah yes Alec Lightwood is it? Well my name is Mr Morgenstern, take a seat anywhere you would like”, he replies, walking back to his desk. 

Alec being socially awkward goes for the chair right at the back next to girl who seems quite normal and flashes a friendly smile at him; “Hi! I’m Cat” she says bubbly. “Hi…um…” Alec smiles whilst trying to think of something else to say, sliding into the seat and putting his bag on the floor by his chair.  
“Ah, not much of a social butterfly, no worries me neither that much I just didn’t want to be ruse and try and make conversation” she giggles, Alec laughs along with her. They start chatting about what subjects they have and Alec can see she’s concerned about something, trying to look for someone. “Hey” he taps her shoulder when she spaced out a little, “A-are you o-okay? You looking f-for s-someone?”. “Sorry, I’m just worried about my friend that’s all, he isn’t here yet and said he would be”. Oh, Alec thinks “M-maybe he’s j-just running late; d-does he do-do that a lot?”, He thinks he might have crossed a line but cat smiles at him, “You have no idea”.

Alec heads to his first lesson of the day PE. Walking there he bumps into Jace and they hurry there together, seeing as they are In the same class.

The day goes by quickly and Alec checks what he has next period, huh…lunch, yay, a whole hour on my own… He locates the cafeteria and sits down on one of the smaller tables, not wanting to take up a whole table by himself and pulls out his earphones and phone to listen to music to pass the time.

Suddenly he gets pulled out of his phone by shout and a tug on his shoulder, lifting his face up he’s surprised when Izzy is stood in front of him looking slightly angry.  
“Bro, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes!”, okay so maybe she was exaggerating but it felt like forever! 

Alec continued to stare at her waiting for her to either leave, punch him or tell him why she was with him.

“Izzy, what do you want? Surely you have better things to do than shout at me, no?” he says sarcastically. “Well I was wondering if u wanted to come and sit at our table? I don’t like seeing you sat alone…”, before she was even finished speaking Alec was shaking his head, declining the invitation. “Honestly Iz I’m fine, go hang out with your friends, I like listening to music anyway…” he shrugs and goes back to his music. 

A second later he felt another tap on his shoulder, groaning Alec looked up seeing Jace and smiled. “Oh, hey man, what’s up?” Alec said. Jace squints at him, “Right you’re coming with me” he states, pulling Alec up by his arm, giving alec himself only having a second to grab his bag. 

“Jace! What are you doing? I’m not some ragdoll…” Alec drifts off as he sees where Jace is leading him. “I’m fine I don’t need to be around a massive table full of people! Plus, their your friends not mine, I don’t want to intrude or bother you or them…were not even in the same year that would just be awkward…” he rambles, noticing Izzy at the table as well. 

Jace spins him around “You are not a bother Alec, if you want my honest opinion, you just looked really sad and lonely over there by yourself and I didn’t like it and neither did Izzy.” He says sternly. Jace pushes him and he plonks on the chair very ungracefully. “Anyway”, he starts while sitting down, “It’s not just our year, Magnus and Raphael here are your year too!”. 

Alec looks up from where he’s sat and its safe to say he’s fucked.….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV  
> Malec interaction / meeting :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> This chapter has been edited.

Magnus POV  
He really enjoyed his dance class today, actually learning a new routine for once and not just going over the same old shit. He is so excited as they are doing a dance competition at soon! I’m going to smash this, it’s the only thing I’m actually good at besides design he thinks…

Speaking of designing, that’s where he is currently going to. Its 4th period, last class before lunch and he has yet to see cat and Ragnor which is a little odd but he hasn’t had any lessons with them so that’s probably why.

Opening the door, he finds a seat and notices someone, a girl with gorgeous long black hair next to him. Magnus then realises she’s new, well he assumes, he’s never seen her before. Has he? 

The girl turns to look at him, Magnus can feel the confidence radiating from her, “Hey! My names Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy, I love your nails by the way!” she smiles and he smiles back. She seems nice. “Oh, thank you dear, I did them yesterday” he says gesturing to his nails “I’m Magnus”. They talk throughout the lesson whilst designing clothing, Magnus is drawing a jacket and Izzy a crop top by the looks of it.

Magnus learns Izzy is 1 of 4. Max her little brother is in lower school and is obsessed with mangas and comics, inquisitive and a hyperactive little shit; Jace is an adopted brother, blonde hair, cocky but is like a fluffy little golden retriever.  
Then there’s Alec, dark, broody and a loner but a really caring and protective brother, Magnus is intrigued…

Magnus asks Isabelle to sit with him and his friends at lunch if she doesn’t know anyone else, she accepts gratefully and follows him to the cafeteria.

After getting lunch from the counter they sit on their table. Soon after Magnus sees Raphael and a buff blonde dude walk over. “Raphy!” Magnus springs up out of his seat and squeezes Raph hard so he can’t breathe, “Hey Mags, how are you?” Raphael chuckles, but before Magnus can answer a pair of hands punch him from behind and he gets ready to shout at them but seeing it is Cat and Ragnor he decides against it. “Magnus Bane, Where the hell have you been!?”, he looks around avoiding eye contact and changes the subject, “Catarina! Cabbage! How have you both been, haven’t seen you in so long!” he hugs them but not before giving them sloppy cheek kisses.

“I told you not to call me that” Ragnor replies while wiping the slobber from his cheek. Sighing, Cat turns back to Magnus with concerned eyes, “Magnus seriously, where were you? We couldn’t contact you all over the summer and now you act like nothing’s happened. Are… you okay?” she says softly.  
Magnus is surprised, not that he should be, he knows that Ragnor and Cat see him as a son even if they are only a little older that him, but it’s in their nature and Magnus is thankful for them.

“I’m fine Cat, honestly… I just had to get away for abit but I’m good now!” he explains further when Cat gives him a look. She gives him a once over and huffs “fine” she hugs him “But I’m always here for you Mags…I’ll never judge you” she whispers in his ear. Magnus gulps as she rubs his back comfortingly, he knows it’s going to come out eventually, I can just delay it though can I not…? ugh the stress.

After all the commotion they sit down, “Oh guys this is Jace, he’s on the team. It’s okay if he chills with us, right?” Raphael asks. “of course, the more the merrier, I’m Magnus”, Jace smiles and says hello to Cat and Ragnor.

10 minutes later magnus sees red hair in the crowd of people waiting in line for their food, “Clary!” he shouts. She spins and tries to locate him but she’s so small she can’t see anything. Magnus stifles a laugh as she stumbles out of the bundle of 6ft teenagers and nearly headbutts the table, well she would have if a certain golden-haired hero hadn’t have pulled her back up with inhumane reflexes and speed.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Clary cries as she fell onto him, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” Jace replies while she’s pulling back. Then they look at each other and just stare for a good 30 seconds before Magnus, being the kind friend he is, coughs trying to break the gaze. 

Standing up straighter Jace shakes his head; “Hi there, I’m Jace Lightwood…and you are?” he asks when she doesn’t reply, “Oh I um… I’m Clary Fray.” She stutters with a light blush to her cheeks. Jace smiles at her, which Izzy has never seen in her life, he pulls out a chair and sits down grinning smugly.

“Umm…Clary? You going to sit or just stand there the whole time?” a small voice brings her out of her daze and she giggles awkwardly moving to two free seats in-between Jace and Izzy. 

“Oh, and who do we have here?” Izzy asks, eyeing up the boy in glasses behind Clary; he looks at her and is surprised that she is talking to him. “I’m S-Simon, n-nice to meet y-you” stuttering worse than his best friend. 

Izzy stands and extends her hand for him to kiss, “I’m Isabelle but people call me Izzy” she says flirtatiously, Simon hurriedly takes her hand and shakes it like a handshake. Isabelle laughs loudly and takes him by the arm to sit next to her, giving apologetic eyes to magnus as she moves away from him. He just laughs, leaning on the table just staring at them fondly, wishing he could have someone like that.

Half way into lunchtime he looks over to see Izzy getting up out of her seat and walking over to a table, he was about to shout to her but Jace shook his head at magnus and gave him a friendly smile.  
Before magnus could ask what that was about Izzy slumps into her seat with a glum look on her face, “guessing that was a bust…” Jace states. Magnus looking confusedly between the two was yet again about to ask what was going on but Jace takes off towards the same table and this time Magnus sees a boy with on his phone, listening to music, with his hood up looking awfully lonely.

He turns to Izzy “Who’s that boy Isabelle?”. She swivels round to face him “That’s Alec… he’s a little um… antisocial, I guess. But he’s such a good big bro to us all, he just doesn’t like being in the spotlight”, ohh so that’s the eldest lightwood sibling magnus thinks while nodding to Isabelle.  
Overhearing the end of the conversation; “You are not a bother Alec, if you want my honest opinion, you just looked really sad and lonely over there by yourself and I didn’t like it and neither did Izzy” Jace softly said to alec.

Magnus didn’t even realise how tall Alec was until he turned around and saw him towering over everybody else, just the same height as magnus in fact.  
Dark floppy bed hair nearly covering all of his face as he plopped down onto the seat with such force from Jaces shove. “Anyway” Jace starts, “It’s not just our year, Magnus and Raphael here are your year too!”.

“Hey we are their year too!” magnus hears Cat and Ragnor shout simultaneously. Magnus is not bothered by that because what he sees in front of him is the best thing he has ever seen. Taking all of him in, his naturally messy arched eyebrows, his slit on his left eyebrow; wanting to know how he got it, his plump pink lips; so easily kissable… and finally his piercing blue ocean eyes staring right into Magnus’ before quickly looking away with a light red blush on his face.  
Aww, he’s so cute, Magnus smiles. Izzy breaking the silence “So… Alec let me introduce you to everyone” she sits down starting to point everyone out “This is Cat and Ragnor, Clary and Simon, Raphael and Ma-“, “Magnus bane, Nice to meet you”, magnus interrupts her sending her a smile when she smirks at him.  
He’s delighted when yet another blush appears upon his soft cheeks. Alec sends him a small smile before looking down again, fiddling with his hands. Maybe a nervous tic? After everyone said hi to Alec they all went back to their conversations. Magnus though, he continued to analyse the boy, looking from his scraggy hair, which he just wanted to run his hands through and detangle the knots, to his clothes he was wearing; baggy jeans, extremely warn shoes with the laces being held on by a thread and his long sleeved top which was fraying at the ends, Magnus guessing that’s what he plays with when he’s stressed or overwhelmed.

But when he looks at his siblings, they are well dressed; Izzy wearing the latest jacket with black leather skinny jeans accompanying her 6-inch stilettos and Jace, well magnus doesn’t know what he has under his blue jock jacket, given to him by the team, but he seems more presentable than Alec… Maybe he just likes comfortable clothing? 

“Alec where’s your lunch…?” Izzy asks, Magnus sees Alec freeze for a split second but slowly raises his head “What d-do you m-mean?” the words fumbled out dumbly. Oh no… He has such a deep raspy voice, Magnus is having trouble actually listening to what he Is saying, being hypnotised by the base of the angelic words flowing from his mouth…or stuttering from his mouth but it makes it 100x cuter.

Isabelle looks concerned “…what I just said alec, where is your lunch? I saw you come into the cafeteria and you haven’t had anything to eat while being in here”. Alec playfully glares at her “S-so now you’re s-stalking m-me…?”, “Alec…stop changing the subject, you know you get shaky throughout the day if you don’t eat”, Alec sighs, “yes I-izzy, I’m very a-aware, now everyone at t-his table is as w-well so t-thank you for that” he whispers under his breath “I l-left my money at h-home anyway, need it f-for something else… I don’t even e-eat lunch h-half the time anyway so It doesn’t m-matter.” He says softly whilst looking back down. Magnus catches his movements, tugging the skin on his hand rather roughly.

Deciding to break up this silly debate “Excuse me? Sorry to barge in but you can have my crisps if you want?” Magnus politely says to Alec, when he doesn't respond he goes on, “I wasn’t going to eat them anyway…or I think I have abit of money left over, let me lo-”. Alec quickly turns to him “Uhm …n-no honestly I-I’m fine, t-thank you for the offer t-though” he stutters but Magnus can still see he’s shaking under the table, not wanting to push further, but Isabelle has other ideas…

“Alec, I’m sorry to say this but if you don’t eat those crisps then I will tell mum you’re not eating at school.” Izzy narrows her eyes at him.  
Alecs whole face drains of colour, looking on the verge of passing out when he reaches for the packet of crisps, opening them with everyone watching him and starts to eat them with a trembling hand, like its causing him physical pain. Oh, my darling, what happened to you, Magnus thinks sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wrote these chapters in advance, so from now on there will be either one chapter a week or possibly two, it all depends on how fast I write. :)  
> Hope everyone is staying safe!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec POV
> 
> —————-
> 
> Song choice;   
> Broken by Anson Seabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So sorry this is late.  
> I had to redo this entire chapter, my computer doesn't like me ;(  
> Anyway hope you enjoy it!  
> Its a long one <3

“Excuse me? Sorry to barge in but you can have my crisps if you want?” Magnus politely says to me. His voice… oh my god… it’s like smooth silk flowing through my ears, he wants to hear it for the rest of his life.

Alec didn’t say anything, too entranced in Magnus and his vocals. Said gold eyed beauty speaks up again, “I wasn’t going to eat them anyway…or I think I have abit of money left over, let me lo-”. 

Oh shit…, Alec quickly turns to him “Uhm …n-no honestly I-I’m fine, t-thank you for t-the offer t-though” he stutters through the pain. Ugh why can’t he speak normally to strangers… fucking waste of space he thinks.

“Alec, I’m sorry to say this but if you don’t eat those crisps then I will tell mum you’re not eating at school.” Izzy narrows her eyes at me.  
I can feel my whole face drain of colour and I reach for the crisps slowly opening the packet and shakily bring it up to my mouth. Feeling everyone waiting for me to make that first bite to be settled themselves.  
I eat 3 and they all turn, going back to gossiping etc and the tension slowly seeps away. 

Magnus on the other hand, he continues to stare at alec, can sense him analysing everything about him, to his knotted bird nest excuse of hair, his cracked dull lips and his black, torn, worn out clothing, he could go on forever chuckling sadly to himself.

Alec instantly regrets it when he tilts up and looks deeply into Magnus’ soft eyes, feeling a blush quickly rises up his cheeks, he everts his gaze and resumes picking at the thread of his sweater.

Suddenly the bell rings throughout the cafeteria and everyone makes their way to their last lesson. Alec doesn’t even need to check what he’s got because he’s been excited about it all day. While making his way to music, after shoving his full packet of crisps in the bin not knowing Magnus saw him do it, he avoided the crowds and slipped past everyone with ease until he reached the door.

Sitting down in his final class, nervously tapping on his knee with his fingers he waits for everyone to be seated. 

The teacher walks in, not that he noticed while he was too busy trying not to have a breakdown…

“Hello class! I am your new teacher this year, as you all know your last teacher transferred schools so now you have me to deal with” she laughed, her long brown highlighted hair bouncing as she spoke. “I am Mrs Lewis, now let’s quickly introduce ourselves, shall we?”. 

Ugh fuck sake, shall we not? Alec thought miserably. 

When It got to Alec, he was a nervous reck to put it lightly, he never did well with speaking in public, especially with his stutter…  
“…I-I’m A-alec lightwood…” cursing himself, but no one seems to pick up on it though he thinks? Mrs Lewis just smiles at him comfortingly and moves onto the next student. Thank fuck for that.

After, Mrs Lewis spoke “Alright then, to start of the term off we are going to play around with different instruments and see which ones everyone likes the best, I think that’s a good way of show casing everyone’s true talent and what you are most interested in. Is that good with everyone?” she asks, we all nod.

When she said to have a look around everyone was on it so quickly, sprinting, some even running as they were so eager. But Alec… he just sat there not wanting to get in another person’s way but it was more than that because there wasn’t anything he wanted to play in particular. Alec had always wanted to sing, he doesn’t think he’s half bad but after what happened when he got caught once he wasn’t going to make that decision again. 

He had only been able to play piano, but there was a problem, the only piano in the whole studio was the teachers and not to be used.

I guess I can go on a keyboard, it’s basically the same right? Even though he knows it’s not. Plus, it has headphones hooked up so no one can hear me play. 

He walks over and sits down, unwiring the lead from the headphones and plugging them in. Putting them on then pressing a key, looking round making sure no one can hear him, he travels off into his own little world. He likes to make up short melodies and rhymes with the keys and the best part is, no one can make fun of him.  
Mrs Lewis was watching over Alec, not that he knew, and was fascinated by how fast he could play different notes, among other elements. In the beginning of the lesson whilst all the other students were picking their instruments, she saw Alec just staring at the grand piano she has in the centre of the room, she had guessed he wanted to have a go on their but everyone knew not to touch or go near it as it’s her pride and joy.

The bell ringing brought her out of her thoughts and her students had started to pack away and leave the classroom to go home, Alec on the other hand obviously didn’t hear the bell and continued to let his elegant fingers fly over the keyboard.

Hesitant to interrupt him, but knowing she had too, she gently tapped him on the shoulder trying not to startle him.

Alec spun round so fast he nearly got whiplash, looking up he saw Mrs Lewis… but there weren’t any other students in the class…

OH. MY. SHIT.

Seeing he was about to panic Mrs Lewis says gently “Hey Alec it’s okay, you’re more than welcome to stay however long you would like” she reassures him.

Alec slowly releases the breath he was holding “I-I’m s-sorry Mrs Lewis… I-I didn’t even h-hear the b-bell g-go…” he apologises, this is so fucking embarrassing... “No worries, you looked like you were having fun, didn’t want to interrupt you! I just wanted to let you know in case you needed to be home or something after school that’s all” the teacher kindly tells him.

“One thing I was going to say is that I saw you looking at my piano over there at the start of today’s lesson” she points out into the middle of the room, “I was wondering if you would like to play something on it? No pressure just thought you would like too” she smiles at him, trying to make him feel more at ease.

“I-I umm…” he looks down and plays with his loose threads, he doesn’t want anyone to hear him play, let alone his professional music teacher!

“I can go out of the room if it would make you feel more comfortable? I’ve got to pop over to another classroom for a while anyway to supervise detention, so it would only be you” omg this lady is so nice, Alec thinks.

“I-I would r-really like t-that Mrs L-Lewis, thank you s-so much” he smiles at her and she waves it off whilst getting her bag together, “I will be a couple doors down if you need me”.

Slowly getting up out of the chair, after clearing away the keyboard wires, he sits down on the wooden bench, taking in the piano with a golden glow coming in from the window, it’s so beautiful…running his hands along the smooth wooden key lid, he ever so gently lifts it up and props it back with ease.  
Pressing one of the keys which makes such a loud but beautiful note, his eyes light up.

He looks around to make sure no one is there… it wouldn’t hurt, would it? It’s such a perfect opportunity.

Starting off with the first chord and he was away. 

Pouring his heart and soul into the notes, he didn’t even notice when he started singing.

“If you see the boy I used to be, could you tell him that I'd like to find him,  
And if you see the shell that's left of me, could you spare him a little kindness”.

Thinking about his younger self and how he couldn’t warn them of what was to come in their later life, maybe he could have helped himself then somehow, he doesn’t know.

“Cause I've been high and I've been low, I've spent a thousand nights alone, tryna hold on tight,  
And feelings come but they won't go, please won't someone take me home before I lose my mind”.

Remembering all the nights he got high at some old, abandoned rooftop then came home to cry himself to sleep in his bed with no one to hold or to hold him.

“Am I broken?  
Am I flawed?  
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another fake, fucked up lost cause?”.

His father drilling into him that he’s damaged and no one wants a son who’s not worthy of anything in life, not going to get anywhere or make a difference in the world. 

“And am I human?  
Or am I something else?  
'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself”.

Sometimes he doesn’t even look like himself in the mirror and it frightens him, mainly because of all the bruises which occurred a few minutes earlier or his eyesight being blurred from the tears.  
Most of the time he wakes up from a nightmare, just to be in another one… his reality  
It’s all overwhelming.

“I've tried everything and anything but nothing seems to work quite like it should,  
Between the madness and the apathy, seems there's nothing left inside of me that's good”.

He’s tried to dull the pain of his fathers’ words, nothing ever works. Drugs, alcohol even taking a blade from his newly packed razor packet.

Being told constantly that you’re never enough and that you’re a disappointment ends up just making you feel coldness and delusion you can never get away from.  
Feeling a couple tears fall down his face whilst singing his song makes him feel worse; you weak little shit, why would anyone want you?! He judges himself.

Ending the singing, but still playing with his eyes closed, he lets the melody slowly fade out.

Hearing a thump from the door, he jumps up from his seat, hurriedly wiping away his tears and seeing who had interrupted him. 

Still feeling abit disorientated from being in his head to long he’s not sure if he’s seeing things correctly.  
Alec sees a mohawk with magenta dyed tips, he then knows exactly who has just entered, please lord… please tell me he didn’t just hear me sing and cry like a baby, he whines in his head.

Slowly stepping in after a little knock on the door, Magnus comes in looking a little concerned but awed at the same time. Alecs heart is thumping in his chest, crying for Magnus not to have heard him.

“Hey Alec! I thought you would have gone home by now? Are you being a rebel!” Magnus gasps “I do have a thing for bad boys” he winks. Alec can’t help but tap his foot against the floor in anxiety, “O-Oh um h-hey M-Magnus… i-I was just u-umm…” he drifts off, not knowing what to say, is he mocking of flirting with me...?

Magnus notices his discomfort and giggles “I’m only joking darling; I went to look for Mrs Lewis and she said a student was in here. I was outside but I didn’t want to disturb or interrupt you…”. Alec looks at him “oh o-okay… ummm d-did you n-need something f-from this r-room?” he stutters embarrassingly.

“Ah Yes! I needed another assignment sheet, I lost mine” Magnus says sadly with a pout, which Alec finds adorable “I’m pretty sure she said it was on top of her cabinet by her laptop…I’m guessing it’s this one?” he points to it while walking over to it.

Trying to see if anything is on it, the cabinet is too tall for him to reach so he feels around for anything, he comes to a mental conclusion that he’s too short. Shit. Looking around for a chair to stand on he brings one over to where he is stood and starts to climb on it.

“U-umm w-why are y-you climbing on t-that…?” Alec inquires slowly standing up and walking over to Magnus slowly, “I-I don’t r-really t-think that I-its s-safe”.  
Magnus ignores him politely and carry’s on climbing until he can reach the top, “See! Nothing to be worried about” he smiles and looks at the sheet to make sure it’s the one he needs. 

Alec saw it coming though, the plastic chair was wobbling and could see Magnus start to lose his footing. Rushing forward, getting there just in time, Magnus fell into his arms bridal style.

Clearly in shock, eyes shut tightly before opening them in curiosity, Magnus looks up and sees alec looking down with awkwardness but a slight hint of worry and determination.

The moment didn’t last long though because as Magnus was getting comfy in his arms Alec puts him down gently “I-I’m s-so s-sorry about t-that, just d-didn’t want y-you to f-fall, s-sorry if I m-made y-you un-uncomfortable…” moving back and stuttering worse than usual Magnus notes, probably because he is panicking.

Cutting of his rambling he flattens down his top “Honestly no, its fine!” he laughs “Without you there I would have died! You’re my hero” Magnus says dramatically, extending his arms to make a big gesture. If Magnus wasn’t flirting with him Alec would have laughed about the whole thing but he was so flustered he couldn’t think straight.

Magnus looking like he wants to say something, opens and closes his mouth like a fish, before Alec could ask him what’s wrong, he speaks. “Well I just wanted to say that umm… I really enjoyed listening to you singing and playing piano” he says hesitantly.

If Alec wasn’t struggling to breathe earlier, he definitely is now. He didn’t want anyone to hear him.

Magnus goes on “… I didn’t know you could sing and you put so much passion and love into it, I mean it’s quite magnificent really, but I accidentally dropped my books and then you stopped and I’m so very sorry for that, but… it was just really nice to hear”. Oh my god, is Magnus rambling…? Awhh he’s so cute when he goes off on a tangent, Alec smiles as Magnus stops himself.

“O-Oh. T-thank y-you…” Alec not knowing what to say, but ends up giggling… when the fuck did, he start giggling?! He looks down ashamed.  
“I gathered you probably didn’t want anyone to know or hear you so I won’t say anything, it can be our little secret!” Magnus whispers while laughing, trying to ease the tension.

Alec laughs along with him while Magnus put his sheet in his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

“Well I need to get going anyway, you okay here?” Magnus asks politely. 

Alec looks up surprised “Oh! Yes i-im f-fine. I-I need t-to c-call my s-siblings, they’ll b-be wondering where I a-am”. He smiles at him, “okay, well ill see you tomorrow then?” Magnus speaks whilst walking to the door, “…y-yep! O-of course” Alec replies curiously, does he really not find me annoying...?

“Bye!” says an overly happy Magnus, “B-Bye” he calls after him.

He calls Izzy and puts her on speaker so he can talk and pack, “Hey big bro! where were you earlier?” she questions him. 

Alec quickly looks at the time, oh shit… he’s been there a whole hour?! 

“I was just doing stuff, lost track of time. Umm… have you already left?” he asks. “Uh yeah we kinda had to, we didn’t know where you where and just assumed you had died or something” she joked.  
“Nice to know my siblings have my back” he laughed “so I guess you took the car as well?”, the silence answered his question. “Okayyyy then… tell mum ill try be back before dinner, because I am walking”, he says, exaggerating the last part.

He’s not really that bothered by it to be honest plus it gives him time to think. 

Alecs always liked the cold breeze at dusk, especially as its September its starting to go into the winter time and he loves it, the snow falling from the sky, it painting his surroundings a beautiful layer of white, the crunch under his feet…just everything about it makes him smile.

Saying goodbye to his sister he makes his way out and down the school drive, trying to remember which route he took to get to school this morning to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also gathered that I cant stay on 1 POV (I always go from Alecs'/Magnus' 1st person to 3rd person) so from now on I will be doing 3rd person, I may mess up along the way but you'll just have to tell me! :)  
> Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love a car ride :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry its a short one, had a busy week, not much time to write :(  
> Will try and make the next chapter longer!

Raphy; ‘Did you get our assignment sheets???’

Magnus; ‘Hello my darling Raphy, how are you? I’m great, thank you for asking. How was your day? <3’

R; ‘UGHH, yes hello hello, I’m good, did you get the sheets?? I really need them like… ASAP!!’ 

M; ‘Wow, I didn’t know you depended on me so much my little cherub, I will give them to you tomorrow??’

R; ‘thanks’

R; ‘Oh also…’

M; ‘…what??’

R; ‘Don’t push it Bane’

Magnus chuckles to himself while getting into his car. Getting ready to leave he puts his seatbelt on and starts to pull out of the school carpark when he sees Alec speed walking down the street.   
Does he not have a car? Magnus thinks to himself; Maybe I should see if he wants a lift home? After contemplating for a good 3 seconds he rolls down the window, “Hey Alec!” he shouts. 

Alec spins around looking confused but when his eyes fall on Magnus, he smiles a little, waves and keeps walking, he needs to be home before his dad gets back, or else he will freak.  
Hearing his name being shouted again, obviously knowing its Magnus he turns round again. 

Magnus gestures to go to him, hesitantly he does, “H-Hey…?” he stutters, “Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted a lift that’s all, it’s pretty cold and you don’t have a jacket or anything…” he says concerned.  
“O-Oh n-no I’m fine, my s-siblings took my car b-but its o-only a s-short way back, I-I’ll walk. No n-need to w-worry” he insists starting to take off again but Magnus urges him to get in the passengers’ seat. He hasn’t known Alec for very long but he most certainly doesn’t want him to get a cold!

“It w-will most likely b-be way out o-of y-your w-way” Alec says sceptically. Magnus waves it off and ushers him in the car, opening the door from where he’s sat.  
Alec instantly feels the heat whilst trying to get his long legs in the car but once he’s in its much cosier. He’s always been cold, ever since he was born, always wrapping up in as many blankets and duvets as he can.

“See! Much warmer, yes?” Magnus teases him, “Y-yes, I guess s-so…” Alec smiles abit before looking down.  
He looks at the clock inside the car and sees its almost 4;30. Shit, he thinks, my dad is so gonna kill me…

After 30 seconds of silence Alec looks up realising, they haven’t moved, he looks to Magnus but he’s already looking his way “umm… is t-there something w-wrong?” Alec says, starting to get worried.  
“Well I did just ask you a question but you were inside your head so thought it was best until you came back to the land of the living to continue” Magnus chuckles, not angry but more concerned.

Alecs face goes bright red and starts stuttering uncontrollably, of course Magnus notices and comforts him “Hey, I was joking, I was just concerned that’s all” smiling a little to make him feel more at ease.  
“O-oh… u-umm, w-what was the question?” Alec asks shyly, “Can you tell me your address? Just so I know where to take you that’s all…” Magnus asks carefully not to invade his privacy, but getting into the car Alec must have known he was going to have to tell Magnus where he lived, surely?  
“Oh y-yes of course! S-sorry I’m very d-dumb” Alec admits, Magnus can feel the self-deprivation in the air and goes to interrupt him and tell him he’s in fact not ‘dumb’ when Alec carries on, “m-my address i-is ‘17 Idris S-street’”.

Magnus goes to type it into his maps on his phone but stops “wait… you said 17 Idris Street?” he waits for Alec to confirm “omg! I live next door! I’m number 18!” Magnus chuckles. Alec looks shocked and Magnus isn’t sure if it’s a good or bad sign, “O-oh really? That’s c-cool!” he chuckles too.  
“Well at least I know where to take you now” Magnus says “and you don’t even have to feel bad for me driving either!” he teases Alec. Flushing bright red Alec faces down and giggles.

He starts the car up again and heads home, occasionally looking over to Alec to make sure he’s okay…fine! And to subtly check him out too, you can’t blame him though... Alec is a goddess.

Driving down their street Magnus has come up with a mission… he assembles the plan in his head. He needs to be discreet but unfortunately ‘too much’ is his middle name… ugh this is going to be harder than I thought…(no pun intended).

“Hey umm, would it be rude of me to ask for your number? Just for the future if you need another lift or something…” he trails off when Alec looks at him surprised, “y-you want m-my number…?” he says awkwardly “d-do you not f-find m-me annoying, or like I-I don’t k-know…” Alec tries to think of something else which wont make him sound like an attention seeking bitch.

” Why on earth would I think that?? I just thought we could umm… well, I-I mean I get you’re the antisocial type and understand that I may be quite different to what your used to but just thought we might get along…y’know?” he goes off into a tangent, who let him talk so much? “ I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me, I know I am a lot, but I just thought we could hang out or whatever… don’t worry about it, was a stupid idea, sorry… won’t bring it up again” Magnus stops speaking and pulls into his driveway. MISSION ABORT. PLAN GONE ROGUE. Get inside. Stop making a fool of yourself, Alec doesn’t like you.

Alec is baffled by what just happened and is confused when Magnus asked to hangout, does that mean he wants to be friends? Well he certainly likes Magnus so he guesses there’s no harm in it…right?

They both get out of the car and Magnus makes a b-line for his front door when Alec calls out to him, “M-magnus!... umm” he pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles on it, “h-here you g-go...”. Magnus hesitates but takes the paper and is excited to see it has Alecs number on it, looking back up he sees Alec walking to his front door and going inside before turning back to smile at Magnus and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you want to find me my twitter @ is; @castle_tillie   
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents   
> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS;  
> Little violence between 2 characters  
> Judgement and rude comments

Closing the door, Alec realises he’s shaking, probably because you haven’t eaten anything, he thinks miserably to himself. He walks over to the dining room to find his parents both sat at the table, his mother looking worried and father looking like he couldn’t care less, but yet he still sees anger and mischief in his eyes.

His mum turns around and gasps, “Alec Lightwood! Where have you been? You were meant to be home nearly 2 hours ago! What happened? Are you hurt?” she mumbles trying to do some sort of strip-search on him. Putting his hands Infront of himself and stepping back from her touch, he interrupts her “Mum, I’m fine honestly, I just lost track of time at school” Alec says looking down, avoiding her gaze. “Why? What were you doing at school so late? Not doing drugs I hope!” she says starting to get enraged again, “No mum” he chuckles, “I was in the library studying, our last class ended early so I thought I would do something useful…” trailing off, trying to not look like he’s in pain whilst lying to his mother. 

After seeing her son is okay and unharmed, she nods calmly “Well okay, if you’re sure…?” he nods back, “We have all had dinner but yours is in the fridge, I will heat it up for you” Alec smiles, “Thanks mum” as she walks into the kitchen.

Alec having completely forgotten his father was in the room, jumped when he heard a loud cough. Spinning round out of fright, he comes face to face with him.   
Robert glares subtly at him whilst Maryse is out of his sight, “You’re late” he states, “Plus, you left your siblings stranded to make their own way home…” Alec gulps, “I always knew you were unsuitable to look after them” making the disappointment very clear in his voice.

Being angry for his siblings, Alec doesn’t even comprehend what he’s about to say “M-maybe if you w-were h-home more often I-I wouldn’t h-have t-to take c-care o- “before he can finish his sentence he’s up against the wall with a thud and a hand around his neck.

“I wouldn’t complete that if you want me to go easy on you tonight” Alec looks up in fear, he really doesn’t want to have to turn up to his new school with marks on his face on his second day…

“Oh, what now? No stuttering, huh? Pathetic piece of shit, no wonder you have no friends.” he laughs in his face, “Get ready for tonight because you have pissed me off a lot considering you’ve only been in this house for no longer than 10 minutes”.

By this point Alec wasn’t really taking in much as his face was getting redder with each passing second, scratching at the hand slowly tightening around his throat, trying to fight his light-headedness when suddenly he hears his mother shout that his food is ready.

Seeing Alec panic, Robert drops him to the floor as he scrambles to get back up onto his feet, swaying from side to side.

“Go on, don’t keep your mother waiting, she does everything for you. God Alec, when will you learn to grow up?” Alec looks down ashamed as he knows he could do better. Quickly nodding then walking towards the kitchen when he hears him again “Oh and Alexander! Make sure you don’t eat all of your dinner; you’re already getting quite…large? I don’t even know if that’s the right word but it certainly fits” he snickers after looking him up and down making him feel self-conscious then shoos him though the doorway and sits back down to read his newspaper and drink his coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark thoughts, sibling fluff and a mimicking Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;   
> Self harm  
> Self-depreciating talk

After being humiliated by his own father, he takes his dinner upstairs, sits on his bed and stares at it. 

Feeling sick to his stomach and remembering his Father’s words, he makes sure he’s not eating too much. He’s not wrong after all, Alec has been thinking lately and he is getting abit bigger than usual, whether that’s his own thoughts or Roberts he doesn’t know…

Alec is drooling while taking in what his mother made for him, steak with chips on the side.   
Sighing he cuts a quarter of the steak off, has 6 chips and his glass of water on the side which be brought up with him. Pushing the other part of the dinner to one side he starts on the steak, savouring the flavour of it as best as he can.

It takes him approximately 10 minutes to appreciate and devour the food In front of him, chucking the rest out of his high ass window, then get to his ensuite bathroom, were he makes sure the door is locked twice before he strips, turns on the shower and climbs in the bathtub.

But before that he reaches into the cabinet beside the tub and pulls out his precious razor blade. 

Lowering himself down into the tub his thoughts drift off into a dark place, which only he is allowed to access. He thinks of how much food he just ate… too much, he thinks, why did u eat so many chips? You would have been fine with 2…   
Then all of a sudden Magnus entered his mind. His eyes are the first thing Alec noticed about him, he remembers they were a lightish brown but they were so different from Jaces… they had yellow and golden flecks, the black eyeliner which surrounded his eyes made them pop even more, making them almost cat like, so entrancing… NO… stop thinking about him like that, you aren’t meant to think of boys like that for fuck sake, he murmurs to himself. Why on earth would you even begin to consider the thought that you could ever be with him or be out and proud… well except from his sister but still its not made a difference has it…?

Bringing the razor to his already pre-marked pale skin, he drags it across his forearm, parallel to all the others. He clenches his teeth for only a second then he’s overcome with euphoria, watching the redness rush and float away underneath the shower water and down into the drain. He rests his head back against the wall and bathes in the feeling of ecstasy. He’s only ever got high but other than that Alec has only needed this in his life… this is his drug.

He does it over and over again until he’s numb to his core…well, not right to the core… nothing can fix that far down, but for the most part of it, it does the job. Each time thinking of how much of a useless human he really is. Another cut. Would it even matter if I left the world, he wonders, Another cut. Like honestly? Who wouldn’t get over themselves in about a week, if that? But he could never put his siblings or mother through that because even though he thinks they wouldn’t care the rational part of him knows they would be mortified to find him bleeding out in a bathtub or something like that and his siblings don’t deserve that at such a young age. 

Coming back down from his high is always the worst. The dizziness, headaches and urges to make himself sick are always consequences of this particular action but he can handle all of that. What he can handle is the self-deprecating and negative thoughts that fill his mind to the brim where he can’t even think straight.

His watery eyes wavering as he looks around the bathroom for his bandages. Sighing, he manages to pull himself up and out and sits on the side of tub whilst reaching for the shower valve but almost slips back into it as he turns it off. Closing and opening his eyes and bracing himself for a few seconds he stumbles to the toilet and plops onto the lid while rummaging through the cabinet yet again, this time finding something a little contradicting to what he pulled out earlier.

Unwrapping the white bandage from the roller he starts wrapping it around his arm until all cuts are secure and safe, tying it with a safety pin and rolling his sleeves down over to cover it.

Resting his head in his hands, but just before he can clear his mind, he hears a knock at his bedroom door. Alec knows who it is by the taps and giggles coming through the wall, he quickly gathers his clothes and puts then on whilst racing to the door. 

On the other side of the door is of course his little sister Isabelle and little brother Max, who is a little too bubbly for this time of night in his opinion, on her hip. They always come to say goodnight to him, he loves them both more than words can actually describe. Obviously, he loves Jace just as much, he just doesn’t like all the affection etc which is understandable, but the bro hugs do happen once in a while when needed.

He takes in the scene before him, smiling at them as he sees her blowing raspberries (or as Max likes to call them Blueberries) on his cheek making him cackle cutely. Shaking his head, he puts out his arms for Max to leap into from Izzy’s and gently perches him onto his bed and starts tickling him, until Max is out of breath and is pleading Alec to stop whilst giggling.

He lets him up and he runs to Izzy putting his arms up, who was watching them by the door with a smile on her face, mimicking what Alec did to him earlier and she picks him up setting him on her hip yet again. She is going to be a great Mum; Alec thinks to himself. 

“Izzy Dizzy help me!” Max begs, clinging onto her for dear life and Alec chuckles, Isabelle along with him.

“Come on now Max, we have to say night to Alec” she says indicating Alec to come closer for a goodnight kiss. “It’s way past your bedtime Mister!” He says laughing and looking over his shoulder to see his alarm clock saying 9;30pm, giving him a hug... well more of a squeeze, Max does the same and Alec and gives him a kiss on the cheek, cringing when Max reciprocates and leaves him with slobber on his own cheek but his heart swells and smiles at him before Izzy gives him a quick side hug whilst saying the traditional but always heartfelt ‘I love yous’ or an ‘I wov youuuu’ echoing from down the hall from little Max as he gets further away.

Alec sits on the end of his bed and smiles, he loves his siblings more than anything in the world. That’s the only reason he hasn’t told them about anything that’s happening with their Father, well that and his mum would be furious… would she even believe me? Would any of them believe me…? 

Alec sighs and drops back onto his bed before quickly getting up realising his hair is still wet from his ‘shower’ and grabs a towel to give it abit of a dry. He’s not allowed to use a hairdryer as…well 1, he doesn’t have one; apparently men don’t need it they just leave it wet, or so his father said when he enquired about it and 2, he also says they cost too much electric only his mum and Izzy are allowed to use them plus Max who can’t stay cold, as he is only young and Robert doesn’t want him to catch a cold. Jace is also allowed as his hair needs styling properly, or so he insists, as it looks like a bird’s nest (not that Alecs doesn’t but he doesn’t complain) and obviously his Father doesn’t need one as he is a bald fucking di…. STOP ALEC he thinks chuckling to himself.

He finds his phone charger and the only plug he is allowed and starts getting dressed into his pyjamas when he hears a knock, he realises that it is not the same knock he heard from Isabelle earlier and it’s definitely not his Mothers which leaves it between two people and the second set of knocks confirm it’s the person he completely forgot was coming to his room as he was so occupied with his thoughts. Jace only knocks once…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushing, secrets and medication talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy...  
> yeah it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that I've had college work to catch up on (which I still haven't completed yet btw *stressed face*) but have wrote this chapter!  
> It's a longish one (compared to some of my others I guess??) so hope that makes up for my absence.  
> I am trying to get back into writing abit more so hopefully you will see more of me! :)

Magnus sighs happily as he walks into his house, excited that he got Alecs number, swinging his bag over the leather sofa and skipping to the fridge to get a snack. 

“Hey, why you home so late?”

“…”

“Magnus?”

“…um…MAGNUS!” Magnus spins around quick nearly giving himself whiplash, seeing Clary across the island in the middle the kitchen looking at him with an amused look, realising he was immersed in his own little world he responds.

“uhm yeah? What’s up?” he smiles hoping that its not stretching too far across his face and looking like he’s high or something, or maybe he is, maybe I’m high on my love for A… NO NOT LOVE WHAT THE F- he never gets to finish his inner dialogue as Clary stomps around the island and smacks him playfully on the arm.

“Hey! I just asked you a question, are you okay…?” Clary comes into his view, questioning him with a frown.

Magnus spends a second taking in what she said, internalising it and then proceeding to speak “Yeah! Course, why wouldn’t I be?” he smiles “I just had to go to music after last period to get some sheets for Raphy and I” turning around and continuing to search for a snack while trying not to daydream about a certain someone…

“Well, okay then…?” she speaks but with a hint of teasing hidden beneath it as she squints her eyes into the back of his head and slowly backs out of the kitchen, trying not to make a sound, then all of a sudden Magnus hears running up the stairs whilst Clary is shouting, “Mum! Magnus has a crush on someone!” she pants out breathlessly.

Oh, fuck sake… Magnus thinks, of course she would know, she can read him like an open book. 

Hearing them continue to bicker upstairs he pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket and stares at it. He wonders what gave Alec the courage to give him it… did he feel pressured? Magnus certainly didn’t want that. What if he didn’t feel like he had another option, maybe he wouldn’t even text back…

Well only one way to find out, he sighs pulling out his phone and typing his number into his contacts, looking at what to put for the name he settled with “Alec”, he was sure that his full name was Alexander but he didn’t think he would appreciate being called that as they have only known each other for a day, it actually would suit him really well… and it’s a really pretty name, he thinks giggling feeling himself flush. Oh my fucking god what is he doing to me, I’m literally acting like a school kid who’s got a huge cru- oh wait never mind, unamused with himself he shakes his head and just grabs an apple and his bag, heading upstairs to start on his homework, forgetting to actually send a text to Alec but I mean…it’s progress right?

Magnus has never understood the importance of homework. Like, you go to school for 6 hours a day, maybe more, then you come home to relax and have family time. NOT TO SPEND MORE FUCKING HOURS SAT IN YOUR BEDROOM AT YOUR DESK WITH A PEN IN YOUR HAND TRYING TO WORK OUT A WORD THAT RHYMES WITH ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!... anyway, yeah, he just thinks it’s pointless. 

He’s failing English, shocker, but everything else is going okay so far, he thinks… he just can’t grasp the concept of English and why everything needs to be associated with something else.

Just a few years ago he was called on for an answer but obviously he wasn’t listening and asked her to repeat the question and she did “What do you think the author meant by describing the curtains as dark grey, what do you think he was trying to convey to the reader?”. He just sat there staring blankly at her with his mouth hanging open “…um…” he frowned confused, giving up and wanting to punch her in the face, “I don’t know…maybe they said they were ‘dark grey’ because that was the colour of them…?”. She raised her eyebrow, not impressed.

And yeah well…that was the end of that… 

Magnus has to admit though, it was funny. Chuckling to himself, he runs upstairs and faceplants head first into the mountain of pillows he has stacked up at the top end of his bed.

He doesn’t know how long he lays there but he nearly falls off the bad when he hears something fall onto the floor. Ironic, he thought. He sits up and sees it’s his phone, he bends down to pick it up. 6;00pm. 

Oh. Must have slept at least an hour. Why do I feel like shit… ugh, maybe I’m sick or something? he thinks.

Just as Magnus goes to unpack his bag to find the English assignment, he has yet to start and is due in for next week, his mum calls him down for dinner.

God sake. He lifts himself up with extreme effort and stumbles down the stairs, passing the mirror and seeing he has indentation marks from the pillows on his face making his makeup look terrible, plus his eyeliner is smudged and when he says smudged, he means like almost reaching his nose smudged, ugh I can’t even be bothered to care right now.

Seeing he’s the first one there he sinks down onto the wooden dining room chair, wiggling his bum onto the flowery cushion, how are these so soft? He asks himself. 

He waits for his mum to serve them all dinner and he feels bad, as usually Magnus would help her but he’s exhausted, he rests his head down onto the table and waits for clary and Jocelyn to join him.  
He hears scrapes of chairs moving and hushed voiced but he’s on the brink of sleep so he doesn’t care that much but a hand on his shoulder startles him and he jumps up with wide sleepy eyes.

“Hey, sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Jocelyn whispers, thinking he might have a headache, he looks up at her and shakes his head “No, no its okay, sorry I was um… falling asleep” he laughs rubbing his eyes.

Jocelyn looks at him concerned and worried but he smiles at her and shakes his head, but his face falls after he has an epiphany.  
He’s confused why he is so tired; he never has naps after school unless he…oh shit.

“Um…” bringing his legs up to rest on the chair and putting his arms around them, folding into himself, he braces himself for the lecture from Jocelyn, he really doesn’t like being shouted at by her. “I uh…I just realised I forgot to take my um... my tablet this morning…” when his mother looks at him, he knows he’s going to get a beating, but somehow it doesn’t go the way he thought.

Whenever he forgets to take his tablets, he always gets cranky and drowsy, doctors have told him it’s probably withdrawal from not taking them but on the other hand Magnus feels like this sometimes when he does take them so he don’t really know what happens, all he knows is that he needs them to help him, of course his mother knows but she obviously thought he was just exhausted from school as he is so good with taking his medication.

“What?” she asks, fear in her eyes, hmmm not what he was expecting. “I know I completely forgot and I was just so focused on going back to school as this is a new year and all and I was just anxious about seeing friends a-“ Jocelyn cuts his nervous rambling off with a hug, “it’s okay Magnus, I’m not mad just a little confused as you never forget but now I understand that it must have just slipped your mind, you do need to promise me you will continue to take them though, we have to do everything we can to prevent them”, Magnus nods in agreement and sighs in relief when she brings over a pill and a glass of water. He’s a little shocked as to why she didn’t blow up at him but then again, he knows she loves him and is scared for his health so that probably overruled any anger she had bubbling up.

“Now, as you can’t take two, you will just have to miss one, it shouldn’t cause any problems but just make sure you continue in the morning and night as well” she smiles running a hand through his messy bed hair. He nods again and apologises but she shakes her head and goes to get their dinner plates to have a nice family meal.

Half way through their meal Magnus hears the keys jingle in the door and Luke steps into their view by the doorframe and greets them with a smile, “Hey guys, sorry I’m late, there was an incident I had to take care of” going over to Jocelyn and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“No worries hunny, I will heat up your meal, one second” Jocelyn stands up and makes her way to the kitchen but gives him a look and Magnus isn’t sure what it meant.

Luke sits down opposite Magnus and looks at him with an apprehensive smile, “Hey bud, you uh… doing okay?”. By that stutter Magnus knows exactly what’s happened, his mother had obviously text him to tell him about Magnus missing his medication. He understands why she keeps him up to date with everything but really? She’s so fast he didn’t even see her do anything out of the ordinary. 

He huffs, “Yes Dad I’m fine, by the way you’re not that subtle” he chuckles and Luke looks at him then bursts into laughter, “okay okay, so maybe I’m not as sly as I thought I was. But are you generally okay? No dizziness or h-“ Magnus hops in “Nope, just tired but I’m always like that when I miss one so nothing different, I promise I will remember to take them” he smiles at him, “That’s good! Hey, maybe you should put it down on your phone as a reminder then you’ll always know when to take it etc” Luke shares his idea proudly, then goes on to ask Clary about her day and classes. Hmm not a bad shout actually Magnus thinks as he pulls out his phone and sets one for 7am and 7pm recurring every day.

He honestly loves Luke with all of his heart. When he first met Jocelyn when Magnus was only 6 (a year into being in the fray household) he was sceptical of him, not knowing what his intensions were with Jocelyn and if he was going to harm or tare them apart. 

He knows he was only there for about a year but he already considered them all family; Jocelyn and Clary. But as Luke came round more and more and never pushed Magnus, or Clary for that matter, to talk and he came to like him, he was kind of like a female version of Jocelyn in the way of his personality, he is kind and caring, always wants to help whoever and never judges anyone on their past or present, probably why they both work together so well, he muses, plus he gives amazing bear hugs.

But nevertheless, he considers Luke his Dad and probably always will. He still remembers when he first called him Dad when he was 10 and the joy and sparkle of tears in his eyes were something Magnus was always going to cherish.

After Jocelyn brings Luke’s dinner, they all chat about there day, Luke raging over the stupidity of some of the officers in the precinct was probably the highlight of Magnus’ evening.

When they had all finished Jocelyn offered dessert but Magnus couldn’t stomach it and said goodnight to them all before going upstairs to mimic exactly what he did when he got home, to slam right down on the bed. He was about to contemplate not getting dressed, but before he can do that, he realises his window is wide open, ugh why does mum always have to insist airing out the whole house? It gets so cold and my room doesn’t even smell! …well it probably does to be honest but who can blame him? He’s a teenage boy! At least he has the decency to keep his room tidy…ish. No one has to know about the bottles and socks he kicks under his bed not being bothered to either put them in the bin or put them in his drawers, maybe that’s why he doesn’t have enough socks… he snickers to himself.

Going to close the window he realises that Alecs house is right beside his, as if I had forgotten about that, he smacks himself on the head as if to say ‘you dumb fuck’, he can’t help but look past the big tree in the middle of their houses, through to a window that is right opposite his, omg imagine if it’s Alecs room…  
STOP BEING A PERV MAGNUS! YOU HAVE KNOWN THE BOY FOR ONE DAY!

Just as he is about to shut them, he sees Alec. 

But he also sees a bloody cheek and a red fist belonging to a medium built stocky bald man, looking like he could beat someone with a stick, that looks at Alec with more fury than anyone can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, okay so a lot to unpack there...  
> obviously the medication thing will become clearer as the story progresses!  
> But I'm sorry I have left y'all on another cliff-hanger at the same point I guess *sad emoji* :(  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! <3  
> Also thank you so much for 2000 hits and 90 kudos! means a lot to me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Memories and Texting.
> 
> Warnings:  
> physical/ mental abuse  
> blood  
> reference to rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Wow 2 posts in 1 week??  
> Enjoy this chapter!

Before he knows it, Robert is shutting the door, approaching him and Alec has a large fist flying to his face. Going to duck but failing, the crunching sound makes him want to throw up but the pain overrides that feeling. Falling onto the floor, tripping over a pile of washing his mother had put there earlier in the day whilst he had been at school, he tries to scramble back making his way past his bed and to his desk, attempting to hide under it even though Robert knows exactly where he is.

Flinging the chair to the opposite side of the room shocks Alec as Robert turns back around with a wicked grin on his face and advances closer to him ‘surely he should be quieter? What if someone hears? Mum and his siblings are still in the house…’

Cutting off his train of thought Robert grabs the back of his grey worn out hoodie, not really sure what his intentions are, but obviously Alec struggles in his grip but Robert grabs onto his messy black hair and flings his head back and forth, making him dizzy.

Alec doesn’t say a word during this but ends up whimpering when his head repeatedly slams into the wooden floor beneath him with dark eyes staring down at him. He refuses to scream. Feeling a headache coming on as his eyes start becoming unfocused, not really sure if it’s the tears pouring down his face that he’d tried to keep in or the fact that he’s bordering on blacking out.

But as this sort of ‘thing’ happens a lot he has learned to send himself to a happy place, ignoring the now numb pain in his neck from the whiplash and focusing on anything he can find in his room that can bring him to that special place.

Scanning the room he spies a little snow globe underneath his bed, hidden by a large teddy bear but still small enough to stuff them both under his bed out of sight of anyone that walks in. Thinking back on it now he is so grateful his siblings put their pocket money together (well and his as well but he shares all of his out without them knowing) to get him them for his special day, but regardless they have gotten him through some difficult times, especially the bear. He feels ashamed of this, knowing he’s a 17-year-old boy that cuddles with a stuffed toy when he has a panic attack or when he can’t sleep because his mind races as he struggles to keep up with it.

They got the bear from a little shop on the corner of where they live, it's not a very bright place but walking inside it's like an old antique store with cute fairy lights that make the place glow with a warm light… kind of like candles.

But his siblings wanted to get Alec a present for his birthday, he refused multiple times to his mother and siblings that he didn’t want anything and, in the end, he settled for a nice meal out with his family.

‘Nice’ was what it was meant to be. But his father obviously had to ruin that and decided that when they got home from the meal out, he was classed as a man, excluding the fact he wasn’t even 18 yet. He decided to see how much of a beating Alec could take, avoiding his face of course, only aiming for places people wouldn’t think to look. He nearly broke his leg that day… he wouldn’t even know how to explain that one to his mother. Maybe he could blame it on the stairs… oh who the fuck was he kidding of course he could have, just say u fell down the stairs you dumbo…

Anyway, the bear was old and worn out, but he loved it anyway. He could kind of relate to it and the longer he had the teddy it started to become even more tattered and the thread started fraying, kind of like him.... Good thing he knew how to sew! He has to do it for a lot of his tops and jumpers etc as his father refused to get him any and he didn’t bring it up with his mother, it’s not her fault they ripped, he should have looked after them more. But considering he has had them for about 7 years now, that makes him 10 when he got them, boys that age don’t really have any sense of what’s right and wrong, hanging from tree branches to rolling around in mud… now that he thinks about it boys are basically dogs… hmm… amusing.

Disregarding the searing pain from his chest as Robert moves onto punching him in the ribs and wrapping his fingers around his neck, making him struggle to breathe as he gets dragged up the wall. Alec glances at the snow globe, inside of it is a picture of him and his siblings, Alec crouching down to ruffle up Maxs’ hair and looking at his other siblings who are playfully bickering about something. He thinks his mother took this; he didn’t even know about the picture until he saw the globe. It represents them so well, Alec taking care of Max and the other two fighting but they always come to him so he can sort it out, Alec thinks they feel like he is the protector of them, obviously he is just their big brother but he is practically a dad they never had too...

Suddenly, through the throbbing in his head he hears a sound of something hitting the window, but he’s not too sure what it is or if it’s even real. Maybe it’s just a leaf or something. But it’s a consistent hitting noise and it takes Robert a minute to come out of his rage mode, joining him to look up confused at the window. There’s nothing wrong with it and it’s shut so nothing can be getting in.

He stands up and stomps over to it, seeing nothing and just assuming it’s the branches off the tree, centred in the middle of the lightwoods and their neighbours' garden, he starts over to Alec, who’s blinking trying to get the blood and tears out of his eyes.

Again, grabbing him by the throat, yanking him up against the desk so his back smashes into it with a thud, he leans in; “You know Alec” he spits “you are nothing but a waste of space. How do you feel that someone who could actually be worthy of the world can’t be here because you-” he points his finger to his chest roughly “-are taking up the space they could be in? hmm?”, Alec whimpers as his hands go round his neck tighter than before, blocking his airway.

‘You're going to have to get a job soon you know. I can't keep paying shit for you and I need rent money from you, within the next week if you don't have a job then I will find other ways for you to pay’’ Alec looks at him eyes widened with fear and utter disgust. Robert knowing exactly what he's thinking interrupts him before Alec can start crying again, ‘Oh don't think like that I wouldn't come near u like that with a ten foot pole...on the other hand though... I do know people that would’ his smile and evil eyes darken.

He hears the door downstairs shut and he falls to the floor, much like what happened at dinner as Robert dropped him, making the back of his head bounce off the wooden desk. He gasps as pain floods through him and the ringing sensation in his ears increases, the persistent pressure on his head makes his nose start to bleed rapidly. Trying to coordinate his hands to his nose is a task but eventually he tries to just catch the blood in his hands so it doesn’t drip onto the wooden floor, he can’t have dried blood on his floor his mother would question him. 

“You’re lucky that your mother is home or this could have been 10 times worse for you, young man. She only went to the shop so I had to make this a quick one” he smiles sadly, “your siblings are asleep so good job at keeping quiet”, he compliments Alec, patting his head.

Alec weirdly sucks up the praise from his father, he knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help it, it’s the only way he gets praise from him and he’s not too mad about it, he could have done a lot… a lot more worse things… he’s the only man who’s been a ‘father figure’ in his life so of course he’s going to try and get as much of his approval from him as he can.

Alec genuinely thinks Robert thinks he is doing Alec a favour, making him strong by beating him down now when he’s young and Alec gets it he really does but he feels that it shouldn’t happen when other members of his family are in the house with them. It's so easy for just one of them to walk in and see… oh my god If that happened, I would literally pass away, he thinks ashamedly.

“Get cleaned up boy, I will tell your mother you are asleep so she will not bother you. Go take a shower, you stink of blood” he says, his face showing how displeased he is with Alec but also seeming pleased with himself. Shutting the white wooden door but not before putting a handprint of blood on the inside out of pettiness, Alec takes a mental note to clean that before he goes to bed.

He’s still so confused as to what that noise on the window was though. He struggles to get up, leaning on the desk and making his way around by scaling the wall to get to the noise that now has returned.

What Alec had never thought he would see was a sparkly mohawk peeping up from the bottom of a window night across from his. Not knowing what to do we just waited there looking like an absolute wreck, obviously blood running from his nose and eyes bruised a deep purple and growing.

He didn't actually believe what he saw at first but as he thought more about it he realised that he wasn't crazy. Magnus appeared in his view looking tired but worried, directed at him? Who knows. But he actually forgot Magnus lived right across from him!

He waved slightly and Alec hesitantly waved back, probably looking like an absolute dork.

Magnus put his finger up to tell Alec ‘be right back’ and he was wondering what he was doing but he came back into his eyesight with his phone and pointed at it. Alec being the dumbfuck he is didn't catch on until he heard a ping from his phone which was on the floor from him being thrown about.

‘Hey, it’s Magnus :)’ 

Alec looks back up and Magnus was smiling at him, like encouraging him.

‘Hi’

He could see Magnus chuckling, was he making fun of him? Ugh he cant speak properly in real life now he cant speak to his potential crush over text- wait WHAT no, no aha not crush what the fuck Alec. no. 

‘Um, are you okay?’ Magnus wrote back concerned.

‘Yeah course why wouldn't i be?’ Alec was afraid of the answer Magnus would give back but he just waited patiently. The dots were appearing and disappearing for about a minute but he eventually received a message.

‘Well umm. I kind of saw some stuff that just happened…’ Alec's heart started to race ‘and obviously the blood on your face kind of gives me that vibe…’ he chuckles at Magnus’ attempted humour in this situation. 

Lifting his head back up he saw Magnus looking a bit lost like he doesn't know what to do, does he want to help Alec… maybe he wants to make fun of him? Magnus looks back up and smiles hesitantly at Alec, looking back down at his phone Alec responds.

‘Yeah no I'm okay, thankyou for your concern though, I appreciate it :)’, he sees Magnus smile, probably because of the smiley face he put at the end.  
‘Okay, well obviously you don't want to talk about it which is fine with me, but just so you know I am always here :)’, Alecs turn to smile now and he's about to thank him when another one pops through.

‘You do realise though that your face is going to be so much worse in the morning right? You have stuff to cover it up with?’ Alec looks in his underwear drawer for the concealer he uses during days like this but his heart drops when he only sees enough left for about a day.

‘Alec are you okay? I don't need to call an ambulance and tell them u passed out do I?’ when Alec goes away from Magnus’ window view and he quickly types back, ‘No! Don't call anyone, I'm here. Um, yeah I have a bit left but only for tomorrow… I might have to go get some more, no worries though I have enough.’ Jesus Alec u can even ramble in text…

Magnus looks at his phone, looking like he's in thought when he walks over to his makeup desk which coincidentally is right by his window, ah natural lighting of course Alec thinks to himself, remembering what Izzy has told him when she too rambles on about makeup etc.

‘Okay great, I was gonna say I have a concealer if you want it? Its too light for me and I don't use it’

Alec reads it and is in complete shock. How can someone be as nice as Magnus… realising he hasn't said anything he gets a few more pings through his phone.

‘It’s a really good one :)’  
‘Yours is probably better though. Aha.’  
‘You don't have to have it, just thought it would save you going out to get one that's all…’  
‘Plus I don't use it so it would go to waste’

Magnus’ string of texts makes Alec giggle.

‘Actually that would be really good, thank you :), also do you mind me asking which one it is?’

Magnus nods to himself and holds it up close to the window, Alec laughs and Magnus tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy… so cute.

‘That's the same one I got :) which means it's perfect!’ Alec explains to him.

‘Ohhhhhh, that's great! I got it ages ago but I don't really know what i was thinking with the shade matching to be honest :)’

Alec smiles at him and vise versa, not really sure what to do now.

Oh yes! I was going to ask him about what he was throwing earlier.

‘Hey um, what were you throwing earlier? I couldn't make out what it was…’

‘Oh!’ Magnus texts ‘it was just loads of rubbers that I have… like literally I have a big plastic bag FULL of them! It's ridiculous’ Alec laughs to himself, he actually loves talking to Magnus, it's so different from talking with someone in his family. 

‘Right…’ he texts while cackling quietly, Magnus can see him and is trying to hold in a laugh as well, ‘Well I need to clean up and go to bed, school tomorrow and that so yeah goodnight Magnus’. Oh fuck sake Alec why are you so cringe.

‘Of course! Goodnight Alexander!’ 

Alec kind of malfunctions a little and then questions it.

‘Alexander…?’

‘Oh sorry just thought that was your full name that's all, I really like it! It's such a pretty name. Sorry if I overstepped’, Alec cringes as he knows he made the situation awkward, why couldn't you just let it go?

‘Oh No! No I um I just meant that I uh, I didn't know you knew my full name that's all, its okay I just don't like when people call me that…’ wow how can you even stutter in text. It's in your blood he thinks tittering to himself at the dark, self deprecating comment.

‘I'm so sorry! Won't say it again’

‘No I mean like I kind of don't mind you calling me that… if u want to that is, don't worry if you don't! I just don’t mind that's all...’ Alec thinks how fluently his name would come out of Magnus’ mouth...those pink plump kissable li- he smacks himself in the head. 

Looking up he sees Magnus quickly look back down giggling to himself, has he really just seen me hit myself? Oh my FUCKING GOD ASHODSJNOJNOCNSJ.

Cutting into his thoughts is yet another beep ‘ah I see, well then. Alexander it has been a pleasure talking to you and remember I'm always here to talk or give advice! Even though I'm not great at it… nevertheless I will try! Now go shower and sleep, I will see you tomorrow’. Alec laughs quietly as he just remembered his family are probably sleeping.

‘Goodnight Magnus’

‘ :) ‘

‘ :) ‘

\----

Alec hops into the shower and turns it up to the highest it can possibly go, he sighs and just lets himself relax.

After a minute or two he decides he should really start scrubbing off the dried blood on his face and hands, lathering soap in his hands and vigorously rubbing with his hand, as he doesn't want his sponge to turn red, watching it all go down the drain. Thinking back to how he felt when he went through this earlier in the bathroom he is so much more at ease and that seems so weird to say but after speaking with Magnus he really let himself go and was happy. He liked being happy.

But now he is just trying to get the remains of his father's anger off of him. He washes his hair thoroughly but gently as he could feel a bump on the back of his head from the wooden table plus a few cuts. They will be okay in the morning… I just have to sleep on a black towel so I don't get my pillows bloody.

Jumping out of the shower he looks in the mirror, well now I can see everything I will have to cover up tomorrow he thinks miserably. Walking to his bedroom and getting dressed he sees the time is only 10:45pm… wow. I thought it was so much later than that, usually sometimes when his father beats him he stays on the floor until 2 or 3 am, between not being able to get up and being so tired sometimes he sleeps there then his alarm jumpstarts him when he's just gotten to sleep.

Using a wet tissue he wipes the handprint off the door with a grimace and chucks it in the bin.

He reflects about what his father has said, about him needing to get a job. Which he is rightfully entitled to do so, it's just a bit shit. Alec is growing up and can't rely on his parents for anything anymore. Thinking about what Robert said he could do to Alec is terrifying to say the least…

Coming to a conclusion with himself he needs to find a job or at least apply for them tomorrow, or the next day at the very latest. Not many of the people in his year have jobs as they are still in school, like him , but their parents want them focusing on school work. whereas Robert wants him to multitask, or in other words get him out the house as soon as possible.

He has a strange relationship with his father… he wants him to do well and get good grades so he has more options in the future but can't stand the sight of him.  
It's very odd.

Settling into bed with wet scraggly hair, he smiles a bit with pride as he realises Magnus practically saved him, despite his mother coming home early, Magnus knew what was happening and didn't just watch, he tried to help Alec...

Smiling he grabs his phone and adds him as a contact. 

‘Magnus :)’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There so cute! I absolutely love Alec and his flustering around Magnus in this fic.  
> Please tell me what you think! I love reading a responding to comments :)  
> Also thank you so much for 100 kudos!! I never thought I would even get 10!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footsteps, dizzy spells and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> little bit of a longer one again this time! :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, if anyone is still reading *snif snif*   
> Nahhh I'm joking aha!   
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy! <3

Magnus has no idea how he found himself in this predicament. He was sitting at the table in the dining room eating his breakfast thinking about Alec, was he okay? He wasn't hurt too bad was he? Omg what if he passed out in the shower and he hit his head on-

“Hey honey! Are you feeling better today?” his mum jumped into his view, placing the back of her hand on his head as he tiredly looked up at her. He didn't sleep well at all if he was being honest, thinking about how Alec's dad had so much rage in him brought him back to his time in the orphanage. 

Obviously they weren't going to beat the kids really bad as it would be noticeable, plus the younger ones would tell and the older ones would fight back, but he was different. He was Asian. That made him a target and sadly he got all the backlash from staff and older kids. But he never said anything. He felt ashamed. But now he kept having nightmares and silently screaming himself awake, which in a way he was kind of thankful for so he wouldn't wake anyone up in the house. It's been so long since he hasn't been able to sleep properly and even though it's only been one night it's getting frustrating as he knows it's going to continue for the next week, maybe more. 

“Honey?” startled Magnus looks up at her again and gives a questioning look.

“Um...sorry mum” he chuckles, “what did you say?” giving her his best smile he could muster up, he instantly knew she wasn't going to let him go that easily and dropped the act.

“I asked if you were okay… you keep spacing out, are you taking your medication? After yesterday you can’t afford to keep skipping it even if it does make you feel bad. You Know what the doctor-".

“Mum! I'm okay” cutting Jocelyn off with a snap and she looks at him as he puts his head down into his hands whilst leaning on the table trying to get rid of his excruciating headache. He just wants to go to bed! Is that so much to ask…

Hearing some footsteps go and then come back he feels a soft hand on his shoulder and someone speaks to him in a low voice “Hey kiddo”, it’s Luke, “want to tell me what's going on?”, Magnus can feel waves of calmness coming off of him and a smile in his voice making him feel worse about snapping at his mum.

He sighs and gently just shakes his head, he really doesn't want to talk right now, everything from Alec to his horrible time in the orphanage to his medication… it’s all just too much for him at the moment. He just needs to go to school and get on with his day so he can go back to sleep.

Hearing Luke sigh in return as he rubs his back, relaxing him even further until he's just on the verge of either passing out or crying. He doesn't know which yet.

Somehow Luke always knows what Magnus needs and he starts to speak, “Okay then” patting him on the shoulder “So, if you want to still go to school today you can but you might want to start getting up and about now as you will be late” to some people it would come across as rude or disrespectful but Luke knows that Magnus needs to get on with his day regardless of what happens.

Magnus just takes in a deep breath. In and out, in and out. He stands up avoiding both their gazes and trudges out of the dining room going upstairs to shower and get ready. He hears them questioning each other downstairs but can't be bothered to make out what they're saying, he's just too tired. It's okay though, when he gets to school he will be okay, when he sees his friends he will perk up a bit.

Putting his English assignment in his bag which he has still yet to start. Magnus stumbles downstairs, stops at the door and sighs. He turns to the kitchen where Jocelyn and Luke are standing and talking hushed to each other and moves closer to them, they don't hear his quiet footsteps until Luke catches his eye from where he is standing, behind his mum. 

Moving in closer and squashes his mum into a big hug, she jolts from shock but realises it’s her son and tries to spin around in his arms and envelopes him in an even bigger hug when he puts his forehead down onto her shoulder. Magnus welcomes the embrace and exhales, “I'm sorry for snapping at you” he murmurs in a hushed tone. He gets a tight squeeze in response, looking up at her she is smiling at him shaking her head, he seems confused but she just gives him a kiss on his forehead. 

“C’mon, we don't want you missing the second day of school do we?” she chuckles as he shakes his head in agreement with her. “Plus Clary told me about a certain someone you me-” “Nope! Not happening. Nu-uh. I didn't meet anyone” he turns and walks to the door shouting “Clary come on! We're going to be late!” tapping his foot impatiently while standing at the bottom of the stairs near the door.

He hears a stumble as she comes out the room but then a flash of red hair from around the wall as she forgot something in her room but in a second she is back in front of him out of breath. He raises an eyebrow at her suspiciously, she flushes and looks down. At that point Magnus just ignores that entire scenario completely, knowing it probably involves a guy… a blondie if he remembers correctly? Obviously he wasn't paying much attention as there was a literal angel sat in front of him.

Anyway, he thinks, shaking his head as he hops outside down the decking steps, after shutting the door behind Clary and they walk to school. He knows they're going to be late but he still walks his normal pace whereas Clary on the other hand, walks faster and is almost out of his sight when he looks back up again “Hey! Why are you walking so fast?” he shouts while chuckling “No reason!!”, No reason my ass…” I'll just meet you at school!”. Laughing at her eagerness he just waves his hand saying okay and she sprints the last part of the walk. 

Meanwhile he is back here just struggling whether he should keep going or turn back. He knows Luke wanted what was best for him and he feels like going to school was a good idea, but now he's not so sure...His head still feels fuzzy and his walk slows and morphs into a stumble, before he knows what's going on he catches himself on a nearby bench as he trips over nothing, nearly sending him head first into the pavement. 

Magnus breathes heavily and squeezes his eyes shut then opens them again trying to balance out his vision as he climbs onto the bench and puts his hands on the rustic wooden seat, clenching them around the wood making a few splinters going into his hands but that's the least of his worries right now.

By some miracle he hears someone shouting and he tries to make out what they're saying but he just hears footsteps coming closer. Not knowing how much time has passed he feels a gentle hand on his knee. 

Magnus looks up and to his disbelief he sees Isabelle looking at him with a frown and worry on her face. 

“Hey, Magnus…?” she peels his shaking hands off the bench and pulls them into hers and she continues to speak to him “what's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out… Do I need to call someone? I can call Alec as he's probably just leaving and he can go to yours to get your parents? I believe they are still in yes? I saw the car still in the drive-” “Isabelle…'' Magnus cuts her off chuckling lightly trying to avoid this situation entirely “yes! Oh my god I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm not good at these si-... sorry”.

She sits down next to him as he tries to regulate his breathing which doesn't take as long as he thought but his hands still tremble, damn it… I didn't eat my breakfast I made, such a fucking idiot… considering everything that went on though you can't really blame me? he thinks miserably.

“Are you okay now?” she asks after a minute or two and Magnus can hear the fear in her voice, “Yes honestly i-i'm okay...just got a little s-shaky” he stutters trying to calm her down. “Okay…” seeming unconvinced, she speaks again “well what do you want to do now…? Are you still up for school because if not I can walk you back?” she questions him.

“No, no I'm okay um… you can go on honestly I'll be there in a bit,” he says looking down trying to focus his eyes which are still blurry, “No! Absolutely not. I'm not leaving you like this. I will wait with you until you feel okay to walk again” she says with a demanding tone. 

Magnus looks towards Izzy who is texting on her phone, to whom he isn't sure, but he is just annoyed at himself that he can't function properly. Magnus huffs with a smile and shakes his head. BIG MISTAKE, he gets dizzy. He hears footsteps yet again, but far away… it's like all of his senses are heightened and he can hear and smell things he shouldn't be able to.

Why are so many people taking this route? Aren't they meant to be at work already?! 

He doesn't realise it but his hands start to slip against the wood, getting even more splinters than he had before in his palm and slowly he’s leaning forward as his eyes start to get a little heavy. Magnus can feel his heart racing as the ground comes closer to his face, but before he can faceplant it two strong hands circle around him and he leans on someone's side as they come up next to him and sit down on the bench too.

He loses all mobility, becoming heavy, like a deadweight and his eyes are fluttering trying to stay awake. He's practically on someone's lap and he really couldn't care at this moment if he was honest...

It might seem a bit weird to some people but he inhales the scent around him and he instantly knows who caught him… looking up he sees those beautiful blue eyes he's been thinking about since they both met.

“M-magnus? U-umm are y-you ok-okay?” Alec stutters out the question as Magnus heavily leans on him for support. “Hm? Yeahh '' Magnus mumbles and tries to get up but doesn't get very far as his legs give out from underneath him and he crumbles to the pavement but luckily Alec grabs him and spins them to let Magnus fall onto him to cushion his fall.

“Alec? Oh my god Magnus!” Izzy just looked up from her phone, letting Jace know they were going to be late encase he freaks out, and drops down besides them both trying to get Magnus to talk. “I-Izzy w-what happened?!” Alec asks confused, “I honestly don't know I found him and he looked like he was gonna pass out so I sat with him until he could walk again. I offered to take him home but he said he was fine…” she says feeling guilty.

Alec looks at her, exhaling… he needs to make sure Magnus is okay first. Gently tapping Magnus’ face he speaks “M-magnus…? C-can you hear me?” After a few seconds he mumbles and pushes Alec's hand away from his face but continues to keep a hold of it. cute, Alec thinks… 

He takes note of Magnus hands and how they are bleeding slightly, “He n-needs to go t-to a hospital o-or s-something Izzy…” Alec says panicking. Isabelle nods but before they can try and lift him up he squirms, “No...no ho...hospital” Magnus says breathlessly trying to get his eyes open, “I’m m’okay” he slurs but doesn't make an effort to get up.

Alec and Izzy look at each other and they both raise an eyebrow at each other at the same time. “Well… what do we do now…?” Izzy says. “U-umm… well h-he c-can’t go to school that's f-for sure…” “What do you mean? He said he wanted to go”, Alec looks at her and frowns, “Izzy… h-he I-is semi c-conscious right n-now. D-do you really think h-he is going t-to school?” she goes to speak and argue that it was what Magnus wanted but then she looked down and saw his eyes rolling around, almost like he was high or something, “Yeah I guess you're right. We should at least bring him home? I can do it if you want to go to school?”.

Are you really that dumb, Alec thinks. Yours going to carry a 17 year old boy back home by yourself…? Honestly... he shakes his head, “N-no. Y-you’re going t-to school and i can t-take him b-back home, he needs t-to rest and I'll talk to his m-mother or whoever's h-home” he put his finger up “B-before you argue with m-me, tell m-me again why y-you weren't l-late this m-morning?...oh y-yes because you h-have fashion first period and y-you didn't want to m-miss it. So please go, I've g-got this” he stutters out, his brain obviously knowing Magnus is still here so he can't talk properly still and Izzy gives him a sympathetic look whilst holding Magnus’ hand. 

“Okay…”

“Okay? T-that's it?”

“Yep, just text me when you get there and call me if there's any problems!” she says reminding him of their mother, bossy but kind hearted…

“Y-yes, I promise. N-now I n-need to get him b-back, y-you go” he smiles as she grabs her bag and squeezes his shoulder and she races off towards school, knowing she's more than late and her teachers are gonna be pissed.

Alec looks down at Magnus, his eyes locking on their hands that are still attached by magnus’ grip. Smiling he speaks, “c’mon M-magnus, we've got t-to get you h-home”, he pulls his hand away awkwardly but missing the comfort instantly. He hesitates as to how the best way to get Magnus up would be, he can't stand let alone walk so Alec can only carry him…

Gently picking him up from under his knees and under his back, after putting both their bags on his back, he jumps a little trying to get a good grip. Magnus, still being in a sort of conscious state, lifts his head as Alec shuffles and moves about and Alec sees his face void of emotion which honestly scares him a little, he's used to him being happy and cheerful. 

Magnus does something that surprises him though.

He tries to put his normally elegant but now flimsy arms around Alec's neck, succeeding after a few tries and snuggles deep into his chest making himself small in his arms, pouting his bottom lip out a little. 

Alecs heart explodes right there and then.

“O-okay t-then…” he murmurs as he starts to make his way to his house. Magnus is pretty light considering he looks like he's hiding a lot of muscle… no Alec, don't even go there…

He approaches Magnus’ house and wonders how he's going to knock on the door, but he just kicks lightly on it a couple times trying to make it sound like a knock and not someone that's breaking in, he doesn't want to scare anyone in there.

He waits.

And waits.

But no one comes to answer the door. He's panicking now and looks at Magnus who is getting sleepier and sleepier, less coherent.

Alec looks at the driveway and curses himself, of course it's empty that means they've gone to work… umm what to do, what to do, he thinks; but then just looks to his house...his empty house. Well that's better than nothing I guess, it's the only place I can get into, he thinks pulling out his keys carefully making sure not to drop the boy in his arms and steps inside.

Shimmying through the door, trying to not give Magnus a concussion from hitting his head on the walls, Alec delicately places him on the couch and pulls the throw over him. “M-magnus…? C-can you s-stay awake f-for a second while I-I get you a d-drink please” he pleads seeing Magnus slowly going to sleep. “Mmhmm” Alec hears and Magnus confirms it by opening his eyes with all his strength. Alec smiles and runs to the kitchen, grabbing the first water bottle from the stack they have on the side and races back taking the lid off and kneeling down beside the couch.

“H-here you g-go” he says and Magnus tries to sit up, “n-no please d-don't sit up, umm, h-here…” he gently lifts Magnus’ head as his other holds the water bottle, holding his head as he takes sips of it, he waits for magnus to finish drinking before he takes it away looking at it with wide eyes, seeing it's only got a dribble left at the bottom. “A-are you o-okay…?” Magnus nods and lays his head back down closing his eyes. “A-are you sure? B-because I c-can ring y-your m-mother for y-you? If y-you would l-like…” he stutters badly as he doesn't know what to do, when Magnus takes his hand once again and opens his tired eyes. 

“I pr’mise, m’okay, let's sleep” he speaks with a small exhausted smile, closing his eyes yet again.

He looks so peaceful, Alec thinks.

He wonders why all of this happened and why Magnus didn't want to go to the hospital… maybe he has had bad experiences with them before? 

Nevertheless, Alec will get him to eat later and he will make sure of it. But right now he finds out the medical box for later when Magnus wakes up to try and clean his hand. 

Coming back into the living room, from getting the box in the bathroom, he stops short as he hears a small snore, but it's not one that would annoy the shit out of you, its one that's too cute and coming from someone with a pure heart…

He goes to the kitchen to make him a snack for when Magnus wakes up, often hearing those beautiful noises travelling from the sofa to him, making him smile.

The last thing Magnus hears is the sound out footsteps as he sinks deep into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo so what do we think about that then...?  
> Any ideas of what's happening with Magnus?? or Alec for that matter...??
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to an angel, Jobs discussions and Butterflys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. its been awhile... so sorry guys college has been a NIGHTMARE.  
> Sorry its only a short one today but i'm hoping to get back into writing a bit more, hopefully A LOT more after this month, im doing 3 assignments at the moment so i'm a bit stressed jkjk *chuckles*.  
> Anyway i hope you like this short little chapter of our two boys :)

Fighting through the blurriness of his mind and trying to adjust his eyes, Magnus found himself lying on a rather comfy bed.... Wait- no...a sofa? Once his eyes had cleared, he looked around and saw nothing he recognised. Family pictures on the shelves, candles burnt out on the coffee table in front of him and a rather ugly coloured red rug below it with- was that green in it?! It’s not even Christmas yet!! Oh my lord is this hell?

Sitting up gently wrapping himself in a cute fluffy grey blanket, that was already on him while he was asleep and he didn't know how it even got there, he directed his eyes to the dining room and to his amazement the hazel eyed angel, he had been daydreaming about since he laid his eyes on him was sat in one of the wooden chairs, was typing away furiously on a laptop with determination. He just sat there for a minute looking at Alec in awe. How can someone be so beautiful and kind but so self-conscious at the same time?

Shaking his head trying to rid his mind of such thoughts but quickly realising that was a bad idea. He groaned and held his head in his hands trying to balance himself even though he was led down and Alec whipped his head towards him and quickly walked over.

“H-hey? M-magnus… Are y-you okay?” he said in a whisper as he knew Magnus might have had a headache. The other blinked harshly and saw Alec was standing in front of him, he smiled and crouched down in front of Magnus, grabbing the water bottle that was down on the ground, holding it up for him to take.

Taking a few gulps he looks at Alec with confusion as to how he got here but obviously Alec doesn't catch on, “uh, hey? Um… how did i get here? I thought i was... on my way to school?” he questions Alec but the boy just has a frown on his face.

“Do y-you not r-remember w-what happened…?”, seeing a confused and slightly dazed Magnus he continues “I-izzy found y-you nearly passed o-out o-on a bench w-whilst walking t-to s-school… i caught y-you when y-you were a-about to f-fall and took you home”. Magnus looks around and frowns deeper, opening his mouth to say this isn't his house when Alec jumps in “y-your house was l-locked and n-no-one was h-home s-so i brought y-you here… i-i hope t-that's okay… s-sorry i-if i overstepped i j-just didn't know w-where to g-go and i-” 

“Hey no it's okay! Thank you for bringing me back here” Magnus smiles, cutting off Alec's adorable rambling and Alec takes a breath of relief, shoulders falling drastically and shyly smiles back.   
Magnus put the cap back on the bottle and a few memories started coming back to him, falling on someone's lap...quickly realising that must have been Alec's as he CARRIED him home… CARRIED. Oh Magnus’ heart was about to burst.

“A-are y-you sure your o-okay?'' Alec looks deeply into his eyes.

“Yeah. sorry for scaring you, probably just because i haven't eaten today or something…” Magnus trails off, knowing that it's more than that but he has trouble speaking about it to his family let alone to Alec. He feels bad but it's not like Alec would understand anything he's going through.

“D-do y-you want t-to t-talk about it…?” Alec stutters out unsure.

Magnus just looks at him with shock. They have only just met really and he's already giving him a shoulder to cry on. How sweet...

Looking down he fiddles with his rings on his fingers and sighs, “um… not really...i-..i just don't feel up for it. Sorry…”

“No! N-no p-please don't b-be sorry… i uhhh… I was um… no i-i'm sorry f-for asking” Alec's voice gets quieter and after a few minutes of silence he continues. “Uhhh, d-do you want s-something to eat…? I'm n-not too s-sure what w-we have, i-i can have a l-look?” he questions Magnus, turning to walk to the kitchen but somehow stumbling over such an obvious air particle that was so very clearly in his way.

Magnus chuckles as he watches Alec go bright red in the face. “Yeah… yeah we can go see what there is'' he laughs. Getting up, keeping the blanket wrapped around him and shuffles on his feet. “Well…? Which way are we going?” nearly shaking with laughter at this point as he looks at Alec going an impossibly deeper shade of red. Actually an alarming shade of red, if he didn't know what was causing it he might have been a bit concerned. 

Alec's face shoots up and a look of realisation across it “O-oh, yes! T-this way…” he says shuffling over to the kitchen and opening the cupboards looking through for different things to make the, definitely not gorgeous, guest in his house.

Magnus looks down and snickers to himself quietly as the other rummages through everything and eventually settles on the fruit which Magnus ever so carefully pointed out, not wanting Alec to go to such extreme lengths just for a snack, and he seated himself back on the sofa.

But seeing Alec waddling around and not sitting down made him curious “Hey, Why don't you sit down? You’ve been on an uncomfortable chair all day” he states gesturing to the dining room chair. The hazel eyed boy hesitates and Magnus just pats the seat next to him, Alec sighs and sits on the edge of the sofa, not wanting to disturb him and eating the tiniest amount of fruit he can as he can’t have Magnus being suspicious of him not eating… even though he probably already is from what happened at school yesterday…

They kind of just sit there in silence. But not the awkward silence, Alec thinks… the kind of comfortable silence that is peaceful, that he just wants to bathe in until the bitter end.

“What were you doing over there before i woke up?” Magnus says pointing over to the laptop, making Alec jump out of his skin. 

“O-oh.. um n-nothing important… j-just looking for a j-job” he stumbles and shyly smiles at Magnus, being embarrassed that he is 17 and doesn't have a job yet… “oh really? I don't have a job yet… mum wants me and Clary to focus more on school but maybe i could get just a little Saturday job. Kinda bad i don't have one and i'm 17” Magnus chuckles to himself self-deprecatingly. “In fact, I actually know someone who's hiring! That's if you don't mind working in a cafe?” he questions and watches Alec's eyes light up. 

“Yes! I mean.. Um n-no i don't m-mind it's in a cafe s-shop…” Alec trails off but continues, “who is t-the owner if you d-don't mind m-me asking? Just as i-i would need t-to email them”. He obviously can’t call them with his stupid anxiety stutter so an email will have to suffice.

“Oh no need to do that, we can just ask Simon as he works there! They’ve been looking to hire for a while but no one wants to work in a cafe really as it's not such a good pay unfortunately… but it's good for a little job you're looking for!” Magnus states enthusiastically and Alec just sits there nodding. He doesn't care what the pay is. Having a job means two things; 1, he can make his father happy with getting a job and making money so he has a chance to survive when he gets kicked out and 2, it's less time in the house so ‘coincidences’ are less likely to happen…

“Perfect! Well i'll text him and ask him if the position is still available” Magnus being eager to please, whips out his phone and bashes the keypad and before Alec knows it the deed has been done. “I'll let you know what he says” he says just checking something else on his phone. 

Alec is just sitting there smiling when Magnus looks up and tilts his head like a cute puppy (actually no… fox. A cute little black and orange fox with amber and golden eyes-).   
What…?” Magnus asks smile faltering a little and looking at himself as if you try and find something wrong going on, “do I have something…?” gesturing to his face. “O-oh no! S-sorry umm” Alec fumbles, shaking his head and rubbing his neck anxiously, “sorry i-i didn't mean t-too”.

The other frowns but shrugs, feeling butterflies in his belly, what a strange feeling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! see you when i next post i guess... aha

**Author's Note:**

> Use the hashtag #ABWW on twitter :)  
> Feedback is always welcome, I would love to interact with you guys!


End file.
